shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Margosh
Margosh is the het ship between Margo Hanson and Josh Hoberman from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 4 THE SERPENT Fen is avoiding Margo's question's by drawing attention to Josh. Josh is glad that they’re back and has some good news. He opens a basket with a talking bunny, that has a message from Quentin. Eliot’s alive. Trapped in a mind prison, but alive. Margo is completely in shock, and doesn’t really listen to Josh’s second point. He tells them that their magical problem list is getting long, and Fen suggests that they call the council, but Josh already thought ahead. He got a state dinner all set up, and starts to explain the guest list, but she asks Josh if Quentin’s sure that Eliot’s alive. Josh says yes, and she kisses him. Things start to get more heated between the two, and Fen leaves quickly. After they’re done banging, Margo gets up and tells him she’ll see him when she gets back. Josh tells her that the royals are arriving, but Margo’s gotta go save Eliot. He asks how, since she doesn’t really have a plan and asks her to at least stay for the feast, since he invited the foremost. She asks who that is, and he explains that the foremost was once able to expel evil spirits from his people using special weapons. Margo asks if this means that there’s a chance to save Eliot, and Josh responds yes. She tells him to keep it up and she goes to get dressed for the banquet. At the banquet, Josh tells Margo about Fen’s destiny for overthrowing her. Margo says that she’d like to see Fen try, and asks Josh where the foremost is. Josh looks around, but it seems he’s not here. Margo tell him to hold off Fen while she goes to find him, then send Fen to her. Margo is being led out of the hallway, when they’re stopped by Josh. He says that he should go with her, but Margo says she can handle it, and would rather have him there to make sure Fillory doesn’t blow up. He gives her some food and a map, as well as an ipod full of pop anthems from the 80’s. Margo tells him that he’s a good man and he kisses her. She tells him that she’ll try to live through her quest since it seems they need to bang some more, which Josh agrees with. She tells him that he still shouldn’t wait for her, they need to be realistic. He agrees, but is still probably gonna wait. She tells him not to be a fool, and he takes the earbuds and places them in her ears. They smile at each other and she continues her way down the corridor. Moments Season 4 Home Improvement *Fen asks about Josh and Margo, and Margo tells her to not accuse her of having feelings. *Margo says that Josh will run the kingdom while she and Fen are away. *Dream!Margo says that she's going to marry Josh and that Fen will give her away. The Serpant *Josh watches Ru coerce Fen to overthrow Margo. *Josh calls Margo his semi-girlfriend *Josh watches Margo get banished. Fanon Initially a rare pair in The Magicians fandom, the pair gained some fans during season 4. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Navigation